


Calling Me Home

by xTarmanderx



Series: Morey Appreciation Week 2019 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, just this once everybody lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: When Lydia can’t scream, it’s up to Corey to save Mason from being completely erased by Sebastien.





	Calling Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Some canon divergence for Morey Appreciation Week Day 4 - Alternate Canon or AU.

“Mason,” it’s a weak rasp and Corey knows it isn’t enough. He’s hidden in the shadows, waiting for the moment to jump in. Scott and Liam were no match for Sebastien. How is he supposed to take on the beast? He can’t bring back his boyfriend. This was supposed to be what Lydia was capable of doing with her banshee call, but she can’t speak above a pained rasp that makes Corey’s throat itch in sympathy.

“I think you’re gonna need to try it a little louder.” Kira says, shifting anxiously as she throws a glance between Lydia and the fast approaching Sebastien. Corey focuses on the beast, trembling back as he watches the black shifting form appear and take over. Is there anything left of Mason inside? He’s not so sure. But he does know one thing - he has to try.

Summoning all of his courage, he turns himself visible and pushes out from the wall of the tunnel and into Sebastien’s path. The werewolf doesn’t stop. Clawed fingers wrap around his throat, threatening to crush his windpipe, and he wheezes as he stares into those mystic blue eyes. “Mason,” he gaps as he grapples to pull the claws away from his throat. The beast only squeezes harder and Corey’s eyes water. “Mason, please. I know you’re in there. This isn’t you,” he whispers hoarsely. “You’re not a murderer, Mason. You’re not.” His vision starts to turn black, spots dancing across the edges of his peripheral. Just as he thinks he’s going to black out, he’s dropped to the ground. The beast stumbles back a half step, those terrifying blue eyes subtly becoming more brown and human.

“Keep talking to him,” Kira urges from behind him. The beast snarls and attempts to move forward, but Corey blocks it once again. It hesitated, eyeing him critically, and Corey knows Mason is just under the surface. Mason is the only reason he hasn’t been ripped to shreds.

“You might not know who you are right now, but I do.” Corey says, lifting a hand to rub his throat. It’s a miracle he’s still able to speak above the rough scratch, but he holds his ground and speaks as loud as he can. “You’re the boy who saw that there was more to me than just a chimera that came back from the dead. You introduced me to your friends as your boyfriend and made me feel like I was the most important boy in the world. You’re someone full of compassion, someone who volunteers at the animal shelter on the weekends and helps run extra study sessions at the library so people like me don’t fail out of high school. You’re loyal, fiercely protective, and one of the kindest people I’ve ever known. Even when everyone told you not to trust me, you didn’t listen. You decided for yourself and somehow, I got lucky enough to be able to call you my boyfriend. But that’s not all there is to you.” He swallows hard, watching as Mason’s hands start to appear as the beast’s claws retract. It’s not much, but Kira’s surprised gasp lets him know that he isn’t just imagining it. Piece by piece, Mason is coming back to him.

“You’re the son of Martha and Ronald Hewitt. You’re a high school junior who is insanely smart and taking senior level classes. You’re best friends with Liam Dunbar and you’ve known each other since preschool. You’re his anchor, his best friend, his wingman when he needs one. I’ve seen Liam flirt and he definitely needs your help.” Corey laughs weakly, lowering his gaze. Mason’s shoes slowly appear and his heart skips a beat. “You’re mature, more than most boys our age. And you’re so logical, but you let your morals be your real compass. I respect that more than I think I’ve ever told you. Mason Hewitt, you’re not just Liam’s best friend. You’re mine, too. I’m in love with you.” His voice wavers and cracks. “I love you, Mason. Please come back to me.”

Silence falls for a moment. For a heartbreaking second, Corey isn’t convinced it’s enough. He sucks in a shaky breath, ready for the beast to tear him apart, but then the beast dissolves away. With a furious roar, the shadowy creature rips completely free of Mason and he stumbles into Corey’s arms. He doesn’t hesitate to bring Mason in against his chest, curling around him protectively and turning them so their back is to the beast. If the beast wants Mason, it’s going to have to kill Corey to get to him. Behind him, it lets out an agonized roar, but all of Corey’s focus is on the boy trembling in his arms.

There’s a horrific screeching sound and they turn in unison, watching as the beast flees down the corridor into the dark. Parrish turns the corner and grabs the creature, holding it by an arm and its throat. “Scott!” He yells. The true alpha picks up the spear and launches it, the beast roaring in agony as it lands against his chest. Relief floods through Corey like a tidal wave as the beast disintegrates right before their eyes, the spear clattering harmlessly to the ground.

“Mason!” Liam runs over, hesitating a split second before Corey nods and he hugs his best friend. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” He whispers against the back of Mason’s neck. Lifting his head, he holds Corey’s eyes and gives him a sincere smile. “Thank you for bringing my best friend back.”

“I’m okay,” Mason croaks roughly. He lifts a shaky hand and uses it to pat Liam awkwardly, turning his head and smiling weakly. “I’m good.” He assures. Liam loosens his hold and steps back, letting him turn his full attention back to Corey. “You said you loved me. I didn’t imagine that, did I?”

“Not at all.” Corey promises, leaning their foreheads together.

“I was terrified I was going to kill you,” Mason whispers. “You were so stupid. But I love you.” He brushes their lips together in a soft kiss, breaking it to lean fully into Corey’s hold. “Thank you for coming for me.”

“Is everyone okay?” Scott asks, taking a step forward to assess the pack.

“Not everyone.” Theo speaks up from the shadows, stepping forward. Electricity flows over him in a constant current and static crackles through the air, making their hair stand on end.

“Theo. Don’t do this, please.” Corey says softly. “There’s still a chance for you.”

“I can’t control this power.” Theo smiles bitterly, keeping his distance. “I need to give it back to the person I stole it from.” He turns his head and Corey sucks in a breath as Josh and Tracy step from the shadows, looking shaken but very much alive.

“How did you…” Mason starts, shaking his head slightly. “Magic. It’s gotta be magic.”

“Science, but close enough.” Josh says. He reaches out and touches Theo’s arm, clenching his teeth as electricity surges through him. “Much better,” he groans.

“Why bring them back?” Corey asks softly.

“Because of you. The way you stood up to Sebastien...I didn’t hear all of it, but I heard enough. I don’t want this kind of power if it’s going to kill people like Mason. You were right.” Theo shrugs one shoulder. Corey knows it isn’t the entire truth, but he’s pretty sure Theo isn’t ready to make that step yet. He doubts the chimera is even fully aware.

“You saying you didn’t miss me? I’m wounded, Corey. I thought we were besties.” Josh winks and Mason huffs a laugh against Corey’s throat.

“We aren’t trusting him right now, are we?” Kira asks, throwing Scott an anxious look as she glances between the chimeras and the pack. “Any of them?”

“I’ll vouch for them.” Corey says, trying not to flinch when everyone stares at him. “They can stay with me. I’ll be accountable.” It’s not a perfect solution, but it’s better than losing his friends again. Theo let him live for a reason. He might be foolish, but he’d like to think the older boy was a little fond of him. As far as Josh and Tracy were concerned, they were just innocents caught in a supernatural war that they only wanted to survive.

“Always trying to play hero,” Mason says weakly. “Have I told you I love you?”

“Corey, we can't trust them.” Scott says softly.

“I’m not asking you to. I’m asking you to trust me.” Corey says, straightening up. “The second they step out of line, I’ll let you know. But aren’t you guys always trying to help people rehabilitate? Like Deucalion?” He points out. Tracy lets out an unhappy snarl at the sound of his name. Mason lifts his head up, eyes glowing blue as he stares her down.

“Mason,” Liam whispers in disbelief.

“What?” Mason turns his head, frowning slightly as he realizes people are staring. Corey grips his jaw and turns his head back, breath catching as he stares into intensely blue eyes that don’t quite match the blue of a beta. “What’s wrong?”

“Your eyes are blue,” Corey says. Mason lets out a wounded noise, his eyes returning to brown and starting to water.

“Because I killed all of those people?”

“I don’t think so. Not the same blue. Yours are the blue of the beast.” He answers honestly. “But yours aren’t as terrifying. They look beautiful.”

“Liar,” Mason’s lip quivers and Corey brushes a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Never when it comes to you.” He rubs his fingers soothingly into Mason’s lower back and kisses him. “Scott, is that okay? The chimeras going with me?” He asks, not turning his head.

“Until we figure out a better plan, yes. But if they run-“

“They won’t.” Corey says confidently, turning and looking at his former pack. Theo nods and shoves his hands in his pockets, jaw clenched. “They won’t run.”

“Can we go home now?” Mason asks. “I’m kind of tired and want to sleep for the next ten years.”

“Drama queen.” Corey smiles fondly. “Let's get you home.” He wraps an arm around Mason’s waist to steady him, nodding in appreciation and thanks when Liam joins him on the other side. He’s not sure what’s going to come next. The best part is, he’s not so afraid anymore. Mason is safe in his arms and that’s all that matters.


End file.
